The Legacies Read: The Lighting Thief
by ThatHalfBloodGirl
Summary: What happens when the children of the seven plus more read about there parents.


**A/n: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series and if you see anything from other authors I do admit I got some of the names and personality from them.**

 **Chapter 1: Lets get this party started**

 **Danny POV**

Danny was brushing her hair when 10 books appeared and a letter

 _This is the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes Of Olympus_

She immediately text every one to go to Bobby's apartment

 _ **Diane Jackson**_

 **Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson**

 **Legacy: Poseidon**

 **Personality: Sassy funny lack of wisdom, has a very big temper**

 **Features: black hair green eyes tall muscular swimmer body**

 **Nicknames: Danny, Tiny Percy, Dia, De De, Coral Heap, Kelp Head, Seaweed Brain**

 **Age: 16**

 **Boyfriend: Mark Grace**

 ** _Bobby Jackson_**

 **Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson**

 **Legacy: Athena**

 **Personality: smart ass, blunt, caring, sweet**

 **Features: Dirty blonde hair dark gray eyes has a swimmer body**

 **Nicknames: Brain boy, Smart ass, Smarty pants, Boy brains**

 **Age: 20**

 **Girlfriend: Eliza Lackey (Demeter)**

 _ **Severus Di Angelo**_

 **Parents: Cleo and Nico Di Angelo**

 **Legacy: Hades**

 **Personality: Shy, Sassy, introverted, Scary**

 **Features: Messy chin length black hair, Black eyes with specks of light and dark blue, Athletic looking**

 **Nicknames: Scary dude, Bubby, Rainbow princess, Sevi, Sev Sev, Death boy**

 **Age: 18**

 **Girlfriend: McKenzie Grace**

 _ **Lucy Di Angelo**_

 **Parents: Cleo and Nico Di Angelo**

 **Legacy: Poseidon**

 **Personality: Girly, Sassy, Funny, Outgoing, Friendly, oblivious**

 **Features: Dirty Blonde, Light blue eyes with black and dark blue eyes swimmer body**

 **Nicknames: Luce, Lil, Bae, Coral Head**

 **Powers: Water control,** **horses** **and fish speak, mermaid**

 **Age: 16**

 **Boyfriend: James Mason**

 _ **Bianca Di Angelo**_

 ** _Parents:_ Cleo and Nico Di Angelo**

 **Legacy: Poseidon and Hades**

 **Personality: Outside: mean, introverted, Inside: Sweet caring loyal, Accident prone**

 **Features: Long black hair that is curly, dark blue eyes with specks of black and light blue, short, swimmer body (long torso, short legs, muscled back)**

 **Nicknames: Jackass, Meanie, Bia, Bibi, ghost girl**

 **Powers:** **Water control,** **horses** **and fish speak, shadow travel, seeing ghosts**

 **Age: 14**

 **Girlfriend: Esperanza Valdez**

 ** _Sabastian Di Angelo_**

 **Parents: Cleo and Nico Di Angelo**

 **Legacy: Poseidon and Hades**

 **Personality** **: Funny, Shy, Good**

 **Features: Dirty blonde hair,** **dark blue eyes with specks of black and light blue, short,**

 **Nicknames: Sabi, Sab, ashy, Kelp brain**

 **Powers: Water control, Fish and horse speak, Merman, shadow travel**

 **Age: 14 ( Bianca's twin)**

 **Crush: Luke Richards (Mortal)**

 _ **McKenzie Grace**_

 **Parents: Piper and Jason Grace**

 **Legacy: Jupiter and Aphrodite**

 **Personality** **: Tough, outgoing, funny, clumsy, tomboyish**

 **Features: Dirty blonde hair, color changing eyes (electric blue, light green, warm brown)**

 **Nicknames: Kenzi, Ken, Keny, Beauty queen, McKay,**

 **Powers: flying, charm speak, wind control**

 **Age:18**

 **Boyfriend: Severus Di Angelo**

 _ **Mark Grace**_

 **Parents: Piper and Jason Grace**

 **Legacy: Aphrodite**

 **Personality** **: Funny, shy, Good, Insurer**

 **Features: Light brown,** **(electric blue, light green, warm brown)**

 **Nicknames: Markie, Superman, Goodie 2 shoes, Pie,**

 **Powers: Charm speak**

 **Age: 16**

 **Girlfriend: Diane Jackson**

 **_Even Grace_**

 **Parents: Piper and Jason Grace**

 **Legacy: Jupiter**

 **Personality** **: Outgoing, Confident, Leader, Oblivious**

 **Features: Light brown,** **(electric blue, light green, warm brown)**

 **Nicknames: Ev ev, Evei, Cloud Brain**

 **Powers: Flying, wind control**

 **Age: 15**

 **Crush: Journey Travelen (Hermes)**

 _ **Emily Zhang**_

 **Parents: Frank and Hazel Zhang**

 **Legacy: Pluto**

 **Personality** **: Bold, Outgoing, tiny bit oblivious**

 **Features: Golden eyes, Long amber locks, darker completion**

 **Nicknames: Emmy, Em em, Golden Girl**

 **Powers: Rocks and precious metals, underground**

 **Age: 16**

 **Boyfriend: Theseus Valdez**

 ** _Samuel_** ** _Zhang_ **

**Parents: Hazel and Frank Zhang**

 **Legacy: Mars**

 **Personality** **: Shy, Insecure, good, oblivious**

 **Features: Brown eyes with gold specks, brown hair, darker skin**

 **Nicknames: Sammy, Sam, Bunny**

 **Powers: Shape shiftier (Firewood too)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Girlfriend: Kate Arellano**

 _ **Theseus Valdez**_

 **Parents: Leo and Calypso Valdez**

 **Legacy: Demititain and Hephaestus**

 **Personality** **:** **Shy, Insecure, Goofball, crazy, caring**

 **Features: Light brown, (hair and skin) wide brown eyes**

 **Nicknames: Theo, Theve, Bomb, S** **moker**

 **Powers: internal fire, strength, healing**

 **Age: 16**

 **Girlfriend: Emily Zhang**

 _ **Esperanza Valdez**_

 **Parents: Leo and Calypso Valdez**

 **Legacy: Dimititan and Hephaestus**

 **Personality** **: Bold** **, Brave Goofball, crazy, caring, insecure (but no one knows)**

 **Features: Light brown, skin almond shaped brown eyes, short amber hair**

 **Nicknames: Espie, Lighter, fire starter**

 **Powers: external fire, strength, healing**

 **Age: 14**

 **Girlfriend: Bianca Di Angelo**

 _ **James Mason**_

 **Parents: Jake and Will Mason (Adopted)**

 **Legacy: Clear sighted mortal**

 **Personality** **: Funny, brave, caring, temper**

 **Features: Brown eyes, red hair, lanky body**

 **Nicknames: Jamie, Captain, mortal**

 **Powers: Clear sighted**

 **Age: 16**

 **Girlfriend: Lucy Di Angelo**

 _ **Mary Mason**_

 **Parents: Will and Jake Mason (adopted)**

 **Legacy: Clear sighted mortal**

 **Personality** **: Brave, loyal, tomboy**

 **Features: Short blonde hair, light hazel eyes, skinny**

 **Nicknames: Jacky**

 **Powers: Clear sight**

 **Age: 16**

 **Crush: Gavin Witten (Athena)**

 _ **Kate Arellano**_

 **Parents: Reyna and Alice**

 **Legacy: Bellona**

 **Personality** **: Brave, Feminist,** **leader**

 **Features: Black waist length hair, brown eyes, tall**

 **Nicknames: Kate Kate, Katie pie**

 **Powers: strength giving over**

 **Age: 15**

 **Boyfriend: Samuel Zhang**

 _ **Kristof** **Arellano**_

 **Parents: Reyna and Alice**

 **Legacy:** **Apollo**

 **Personality** **: Happy go lucky, Silly, Tiny bit of ego**

 **Features: light blue eyes, light blonde hair**

 **Nicknames: Kris, Sunshine**

 **Powers: control light beams, archery**

 **Age: 15**

 **Boyfriend: Levi Forge (Hephaestus)**

 _ **Klair Arellano**_

 **Parents: Reyna and Alice (adopted)**

 **Legacy: Clear sighted mortal**

 **Personality** **:** **Opened-minded, humble, sensitive**

 **Features: Brown hair, hazel eyes, chubby**

 **Nicknames: Klairy**

 **Powers: Clear sight**

 **Age: 15**

 **Girlfriend:** **Hayden Rodriguez**

 _ **Hayden Rodriguez (girl)**_

 **Parents: Clairisse and Chris Rodriguez**

 **Legacy: Ares**

 **Personality** **: Cunning, tough, not trusting**

 **Features: Brown hair, brown eyes, muscular**

 **Nicknames: Hay Hay, Hulk**

 **Powers: Strength**

 **Age: 15**

 **Girlfriend:** **Klair Arellano**

 _ **Riley Rodriguez (Girl)**_

 **Parents: Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez**

 **Legacy: Hermes**

 **Personality** **: Tricky, clever, quiet**

 **Features: Thin brown hair, dark brown eyes, Athletic**

 **Nicknames: Ri Ri**

 **Powers: Stealth**

 **Age: 18**

 **Boyfriend: Benjamin Banafonte (Aphrodite)**

 _ **Ryan Rodriguez (Girl)**_

 **Parents: Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez**

 **Legacy: Ares**

 **Personality** **: Mean, cruel, trustworthy, is nice to friends**

 **Features: Thin brown hair, light brown eyes, Athletic**

 **Nicknames: Ryiei**

 **Powers: strength**

 **Age: 15**

 **Boyfriend: August Bracken (Venus)**

 _ **Derick Stoll**_

 **Parents: Travis and Katie Stoll**

 **Legacy: Demeter**

 **Personality** **: won't take no for an answer attitude, outgoing, quiet**

 **Features: Thick brown hair, light green eyes, lanky**

 **Nicknames: Dery**

 **Powers: Plant growth**

 **Age: 15**

 **Boyfriend: Kay McHenry (Nemesis)**

 **_Cody Stoll_**

 **Parents: Travis and Katie Stoll**

 **Legacy: Hermes**

 **Personality** **: Tricky, welcoming, cunning**

 **Features: Thick brown hair, light green eyes, lanky**

 **Nicknames: Co co**

 **Powers: Stealth**

 **Age: 16**

 **Girlfriend: Macy Smith (Aphrodite)**

 _ **Alana Stoll**_

 **Parents: Conner and Lou Ellen Stoll**

 **Legacy: Hecate**

 **Personality** **: Funny, smart, Tomboyish**

 **Features: Thick blue hair (dyed), light purple eyes, lanky**

 **Nicknames: Lana,**

 **Powers: Witch**

 **Age: 15**

 **Boyfriend: NONE (has a crush on a Aphrodite guy named Colin)**

 _ **Ace Stoll**_

 **Parents: Conner and Lou Ellen Stoll**

 **Legacy: Hermes**

 **Personality** **: Cunnig, shy, quiet**

 **Features: Thick dark brown hair, light brown eyes, lanky**

 **Nicknames: Acey**

 **Powers: Stealth**

 **Age: 15**

 **Girlfriend: Gale Woodlen (Demeter)**

 _ **Ashley Underwood**_

 **Parents: Grover and Juniper Underwood**

 **Legacy: Nymph**

 **Personality** **: Nature lover, worry wart,** **Protective**

 **Features: curly brown hair, forest green eyes, lanky, green tinted skin**

 **Nicknames: Ashy**

 **Powers: Is a tree (Ash tree)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Boyfriend: Arthur Woodidige (satyr)**

 _ **Foley Underwood**_

 **Parents: Grover and Juniper Underwood**

 **Legacy: Satyr**

 **Personality** **: Nature lover, laidback,** **Protective**

 **Features: curly brown hair, forest green eyes, lanky,**

 **Nicknames: Goat boy**

 **Powers: Protector**

 **Age: 20 (human years)**

 **Girlfriend: none (Crush on a** **naiad named Flo Waters)**


End file.
